The Dragon's Revealed
by UnforgivingWolf
Summary: Nikivoda Grim is left alone after her entire order and family is murdered by the Noah Clan. She is the only surviving member of the Grim Order, an order charged with watching the Noah Clan. each and every member of the Grim Order are Dragons. Now with the help of the Black Order, Nikivoda seeks to finish the mission her father never got to start, stop the Earl.
1. Prologue

"Such a pain. When will the clan of Noah learn not to mess with dragons?" my skin shreds as I transform into a huge black dragon. "Tell Lord Millennium that the Grim Order has been given an order from the tip top." I snarl at the cackling girl. She suddenly goes quiet at my words. She starts to whimper and looks at me. "W-w-who i-is t-the o-o-o-order f-for now-w?" she asks shakily. "Just tell the earl what I said and to get here now!" I roar at her. She yelps and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

_**-Somewhere else-**_

Road appeared before Lord Millennium crying. He was surprised at the tears. "Whats wrong dear?" "The Grim Order has been given an order from the tip top. The Black Dragon would like to see you in the courtyard." He stiffens and nods. Disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_**-In the Courtyard-**_

I see the earl appear and growl at him. He turns around slowly, sighs and sticks out his hand. I prick his finger with my claw and drip a drop of his blood on the ground on a circle I had drawn. A letter appears and I read it aloud. "_Dear Lord Millennium, it has come to my attention that you and the clan of Noah have been plotting to disable all of the innocence. Because of this I am giving the Grim Order free rain to deal with you as they see fit. Sincerely The All Mighty. p.s. In other words you are on their black list." _the letter burns after he re-read it.

next chapter will be up soon


	2. Chapter 1

I hope you like it ^.^ her coat looks like an exorcist's coat but instead of the black its dark red with black where the white should be, the grim order patch is a white version of the dragon on the cover with grim written across it in Latin.

* * *

Tears ran down my eyes as I watched the castle that I called home burn to the ground. My order and my family are dead. My dad's last words rang in my head, "Niki, you must go to the European Branch of the Black Order and ask for Komui Lee, wear your uniform, and tell him what has happened. You must hurry, the fate of the world rests in your hands."

I wore a dark red coat with the Grim Order patch stitched above my heart, my long blood-red hair hidden beneath my hood as I turned away from the ruins of my home. 'Time to do as father requested.' I thought to myself.

I arrive at my destination 5 hours later and land at edge of the island. I transform back into my human form, my clothes intact, and pull my hood back up. I reached the end of the path and stood before the stone head known as The Gatekeeper. He starts to scan but stops when he notices the patch on my coat. "Grim Order Identified, name please." the gatekeeper's statement shocks the people inside. "Nikivoda Grim. Requesting an audience with Komui Lee." Komui pales while the rest look confused. "This can't be good." he says aloud. "Request granted. you may enter. Please wait for an escort," he stops at my glare. "down the hall to the left, his office is the last door on the right." I quietly walk through the doors and make to see Komui.

I entered the office to see papers everywhere and a man in a white coat and a white beret, with glasses siting behind a desk covered in papers. "Komui Lee?" "Yes that's me." he squeaked. "I have grave news. Noah has attacked the Grim Order. I am the only one left alive. We were attacked shortly after putting them on our black list. Before my father died he told me to come here and inform you of what had happened. I'm sure you've noticed the recent activity involving the Clan of Noah. It is because of this that they were moved to the black list. They want the heart. I didn't even get to make it back before they attacked. They had it all planed, they where just waiting for the Earl to give them the order, which he gave as soon as i had informed him of his status with my order. When I got back the castle was in flames. I flew inside and found my dad in my bedroom holding the dead body of my little brother. He told me what had happened, which Noah did it and what I had to do. He died shortly after, from blood loss. My family was scattered through out the place. dad was the only one that had managed to hold on long enough to wait for my return. They even went into the hatchery and smashed all the eggs. My mom was in pieces, she had been trying to protect them." I started to cry silently when I got to that part. Some of those eggs had been mine. "But out of all the blood and carnage I saw, I did find something left intact. Clutched in one of my moms claws, was an egg. She had managed to hide one of my eggs. She always knew what to do in the midst of terror." I had found the one egg that i had hoped to survive, the one my long dead mate had asked me to make sure would hatch. My mom knew how much it was important to me. "It was my dead mates chosen egg. It was important to the whole order. I knew it would be the one she would have died for." I pulled my most prized possession out of a hidden pocket in my uniform. It was pearl white with a black skull on the top of it. It was my last and only surviving egg. 'Talon had died to protect it and now so had the entire dragon race. We had a prophecy about a pearl white egg with a black skull. It states that when it hatched. the Earl's fate would be certain. He fall at the hands of its protector, its mother, me.' as I thought that, it started to crack. I was oblivious to the crowd that had showed up after I started talking to Komui. I was oblivious to everything but the prize in my hands. As the Baby emerged from the shells, my eyes locked with his. those electric blue eyes that reminded me of his father. He had the body of a black dragon, but instead of black scales like he should have had, they were pearl white. In the middle of his forehead was a black skull. I whispered the name that Talon and I had picked out for him. "Vikivon Norvin Grim. My beautiful boy."


End file.
